


When JJ meets Isabella

by Cinnas_muse



Series: GOLD [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Discussion of feelings, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Even though Yuri will deny they are his parents until the day he dies, F/M, Katsuki Yuuri gives good advice, M/M, No Sex, Otabek Altin is the best, Past Infedelity, Relationship Discussions, Yuri has issues with feelings, Yuuri and Viktor are pretty good parents, healthy family dynamic, surprisingly no song lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnas_muse/pseuds/Cinnas_muse
Summary: Yuri was pulled out of his thoughts as Otabek winked at him from across the room, holding up his phone and pointing at where Yuri’s rested in his lap. Yuri quickly unlocked it and swiped to read the message.From: Beka Bear <3I know this is boring for you, but, we’ll be done soon and then we can go home. Also, JJ is totally hitting it off with a fangirl right now.Yuri’s head whipped up as he read the last sentence, his gaze drifting towards the other end of the table where JJ was seated. He was animatedly talking with someone. The woman(she’s definitely too old to be called a girl), was breathtakingly gorgeous. Her hair was chopped just above her shoulders in a style that Yuri remembered himself wearing when he was a teenager. But, where it had made him look like he was trying to keep 2000’s Emo alive, hers looked effortless and pretty.___________________________JJ meets Isabella and Yuri is forced to confront what he might feel for him, just as him and Otabek are getting closer to putting their relationship back together.





	When JJ meets Isabella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [velaquiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velaquiel/gifts).



> Hi Everyone! I wasn't planning on writing again in this AU so soon, but I was really inspired by a conversation I had with velaquiel in the comments of 'Be Alright' and decided to put off writing Yuri's perspective of those events to write this quick little fic. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Yuri lounges back in one of the plush chairs in the corner of the small record shop the band was having their signing in. His foot bounces from where it dangles over the armrest as he watches the line of people cross in front of the table that had been set up in the middle of the store. Their third album had just officially released a few weeks ago, already climbing the Billboard charts in both the UK and the US. Their first single track, Glitter and Gold, having gone Platinum in two days. Yuri was exceptionally proud of them, all of them, but most specifically Otabek. It was so fulfilling to see his Fiancé filled with pride over the album, and how well it was doing. Viktor was over the moon, he told pretty much everyone about it as often as he could.

Yuri was pulled out of his thoughts as Otabek winked at him from across the room, holding up his phone and pointing at where Yuri’s rested in his lap. Yuri quickly unlocked it and swiped to read the message.

**From: Beka Bear**

_I know this is boring for you, but, we’ll be done soon and then we can go home. Also, JJ is totally hitting it off with a fangirl right now._

Yuri’s head whipped up as he read the last sentence, his gaze drifting towards the other end of the table where JJ was seated. He was animatedly talking with someone. Yuri tried to make it nonchalant as he walked a little closer to that side of the table, heading to grab a water off the table behind where the boys were signing CDs.

The woman(she’s definitely too old to be called a girl), was breathtakingly gorgeous. Her hair was chopped just above her shoulders in a style that Yuri remembered himself wearing when he was a teenager. But, where it had made him look like he was trying to keep 2000’s Emo alive, hers looked effortless and pretty. Yuri felt hatred looming in his stomach and he stopped in surprise as he realized he had taken a few steps towards where JJ was talking with her. He could hear their conversation as he tried to focus on drinking the water in his hand and to look around the record shop. Desperately trying to make it seem like he was focused elsewhere.

“Oh, I totally miss Tim’s! None of these guys understand!” JJ was saying in a cheerful voice, his eyes wide.

“I’m pretty sure no one in London gets it, none of my friends understand either.” The woman responds, a wide smile on her cherry painted lips.

“It’s great to talk to another Canadian, I spend so much of my time around these guys that I sometimes forget how homesick I can get. How many cravings I get for some Poutine and some good old Canadian kindness.” Yuri glares across the record shop, ‘yeah, you’ve lived here since you were 10 JJ, you haven’t been in Canada for longer than a few weeks since, who are you kidding?’, he thought as he took another sip out of his water.

“Well, I don’t want to seem too forward, but I make some pretty damn good Poutine. I’d love to help you quench those cravings sometime.”

“I’d like that.”

Yuri’s head whips towards JJ at his answer, watching as the woman leaned over, grabbing JJ’s sharpie and writing a line of numbers across the back of his hand. Yuri’s eyes are wide as he glares at her hands where they rest on JJ’s wrist.

“Call me sometime.” The woman blows a kiss towards JJ as she turns to leave, letting the line begin again, but not before JJ can call after her.

“You can count on it Isabella!”

Yuri growls lightly as he grabs another water, glaring at Isabella as she leaves. He walks back over and sits in his chair again, glad that she was gone. He looks down the table again where Leo and Seung-gil are focused on signing. When Yuri’s gaze falls on Otabek he finds his brown eyes staring into his own.

“You ok?” he mouths to Yuri, turning to sign something for another fan, smiling lightly.

**To: Beka Bear**

_yeah im good. just grossed out about jj being all flirty in public._

That had to be it, he told himself as he leaned back into his chair. He pulled his hair back into a high ponytail using the binder he had on his wrist as the crowd was slowly starting to dwindle, the line getting shorter and shorter. Yuri guessed that he probably only had to deal with being in this place for another half hour at most. He amuses himself by playing Bread Kittens on his phone, surprised when he feels Otabek press a gentle hand to his shoulder, jumping.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you. We’re done.” Otabek nodded to where Viktor was talking with the owner of the shop, JJ, Leo, and Seung-gil standing slightly further away talking.

“Oh good, we can go home now.” Yuri said sliding his phone into the pocket of his jacket. He held out his hand to Otabek, who helped him up from the chair, keeping the hold on his hand as they walked over to the rest of the band.

“-ys she was just so pretty! I mean did you see her eyes? It was like staring into the ocean right after a storm, there was so much spirit there.” JJ had a wistful expression on his face that made Yuri immediately want to retch.

“Ah, still hung up on the girl?” Otabek asked with a smile, his arm coming up to rest around Yuri’s waist as he reached to pull his bag over his free shoulder.

“She isn’t just some girl Beks! I think she could be THE girl!” JJ said a wide smile on his face.

“Yeah, sure.” Yuri said sarcasm dripping from his voice. “You met her for like 30 seconds Leroy, for all you know she could be a crazy stalker, don’t go planning the wedding yet idiot.”

“Ah, let him dream Yuri, it’s good for him.” Leo said smiling as he reached up the ruffle the hair on JJ’s head.

“I’m just saying, she could be luring you back into her apartment that is covered entirely in pictures of your face.” Yuri said smirking as he crossed his arms. “Don’t come complaining to me when she turns out to be an over obsessed fan.”

“I think JJ might actually like that. He sure looks at his own reflection enough.” Seung-gil said with a smirk.

“Hey! Not fair, I look at my reflection far less than the princess over here!” JJ said pointing towards Yuri. Yuri felt Otabek’s arm tighten around his waist. Yuri knew he was still having a hard time with everything and it made Yuri's heart ache.

“Perfection doesn’t come easy Leroy, got to look to keep it that way. Worth it, don’t you think babe?” He asked turning in Otabek’s arm to cuddle into his side.

“Of course, zhanym.” Otabek responded in a tired voice, clearly tired of this repeated argument.

“Alright everyone, you are all free to go!” Viktor’s cheerful voice cut off any other response as he walked up next to Yuri. “I’ll see the four of you in my office on Tuesday to go over logistics for the video shoot, and for the shows we have planned for the summer festival circuit. Yuri, I’ll see you on Friday for dinner at our house ok? Yuuri is making your favorite, be on time please.”

“Yes Viktor.” They all say in the same slightly exasperated tone, each grabbing their things as they head towards the door.

Yuri and Otabek turn away from the rest of the group waving their goodbyes as they walk to where they had parked Otabek’s motorcycle. Otabek unlocks the compartment under the seat, pulling out their helmets as he places his bag inside instead. Yuri takes his leopard print helmet and secures it under his chin with practiced ease, sliding behind Otabek on the bike and tightening his arms around his waist as they speed away into the night.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Yuri is stretching in their open living room two days later as Otabek and JJ come crashing through their front door and into the apartment.

“Beks, you wouldn’t believe how great she is. I think I’m falling in love and it’s only been one date! She just gets me, I don’t know how to explai-” They walk into the kitchen together, JJ’s voice getting muffled through the wall, enough that Yuri can’t hear him clearly enough to understand him, which irritates Yuri. He is just about to abandon his stretching routine to go to the kitchen to hear more when they come into the living room, each holding a beer.

“Hey babe, feel free to join us when you’re done.” Otabek says smiling at him as they settle on the couch. Yuri just nodded in response. “Ok, so where did you take her? You didn’t tell me what you had planned.”

“Well, we started this romance off with bonding over being Canadian, and she had never been to the Maple Leaf, so I thought why not?” JJ said laughing.

“Oh that is cliche, even for you.” Otabek responded taking a swig from his beer.

“Probably, but she loved it. She thought it was and I quote ‘ sweet and thoughtful’, since she had told me that she was missing home a lot recently.” JJ’s smile was wide, Yuri had to focus hard to not grab his water bottle from where it sat next to him and fling it at his stupid head.

“Wow, you managed to find a girl who is into your particular brand of crazy didn’t you Jean.” Otabek said shaking his head. “So, when are you guys going out again?”

“She said she was free Saturday? I was thinking,” JJ said turning his head so that he was looking at Yuri. “Maybe we could go on a double date with you guys? If my instincts are right and she is the one, I really want her to fit into our little group. I think the four of us being friends would be a good start. Imagine Yuri, you’d finally have someone to hang out with when we go on tour.”

“I have Guang Hong.” Yuri levelled out, his voiced laced with venom.

“Yeah, but he doesn’t come on tour with us as often as you do, he’s got too much going on with school. Come on, I know you’ll love her.” Yuri could feel Otabek’s eyes on him, his eyebrow raised as he looked from Yuri to JJ, clearly telling Yuri that if he didn’t say yes they were going to be having a conversation about it later.A conversation that Yuri would really not enjoy. Yuri didn’t really want to touch that with a 10-foot pole so he just sighed, sitting back on his feet as he turned towards JJ.

“Fine.”

He brings his hands up to cover his ears as JJ lets out a loud “Woo!” crushing Otabek into a hug. Yuri just gracefully pulls himself up off his yoga mat to walk into the kitchen, pressing the button on their electric kettle as he grabbed his favorite mug from the cupboard, a stylized starbucks mug with a large tiger on the side. He vaguely heard JJ and Otabek in the entryway before only Otabek came walking into the kitchen, wrapping his strong arms around Yuri’s stomach. He pressed a light kiss to the side of Yuri’s neck, causing Yuri to melt back into the embrace.

“Thank you, I know you don’t like double dates but, it’ll make him happy.” Otabek said into Yuri’s ear, one of his hands running over Yuri’s abs under his shirt.

“I hate double dates. You’re going to owe me big. The last thing I want to do on Saturday is sit for hours while JJ is all lovey dovey with his new girl.” Yuri could feel the disgust in the pit of his stomach as he imagined the two romantically wrapped in an embrace, pushing it away to focus on the feeling of Otabek pressing closer behind him.

“Well, if you hate people being ‘lovey dovey’ so much, maybe I should stop?” Otabek said as he pressed a few kisses to Yuri’s neck.

“Stop, and I will literally murder you right now.” Yuri bit out, tilting his head to the side to give Otabek better access.

“Of course, love. How about I start on that debt right now? In our room?” Otabek whispered between kisses, his hand drifting lower until his fingers were playing at the edge of Yuri’s tight leggings.

“I think that would be a good start. Might even count your debt as paid.” Yuri whispered back, his voice breathy from the pleasure of Otabek kissing and sucking at his neck.

“Then get into the bedroom котенок.” Otabek ordered, pulling away from Yuri. Yuri doesn’t think he’s made the trip between their kitchen and bedroom so quickly ever before.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Yuri adjusts his beanie on his head as he walks to Viktor and Yuuri’s house from the train station on Friday evening. He still thinks about it like that, Viktor and Yuuri’s house, even though he had spent most of his childhood growing up there. Even though he has his own room, even though the walls were filled with photos of him and the couple, through all stages of his life. It was his home for so long, and he loved that, loved having a home after his grandpa had passed when he was 7, but, it had never felt entirely like _his_ place. He had never really felt like he belonged anywhere until he and Otabek had moved into their first shitty apartment in London together.

He stepped up the familiar cracked concrete steps and unlocked the knob with his key, pressing the door in and toeing off his converse in the mudroom before opening the door to the interior of the house.

“Viktor! Yuuri! I’m here!” He shouted, bracing himself as he heard the quick patter of paws, Makkachin coming barreling down the stairs and into Yuri. “Down, Makka, down.”

“In here, Yuratchka!” Yuri heard Yuuri’s voice coming from the hall towards the kitchen and he followed it, Makkachin sticking to his hip like glue. He walked into the bright open kitchen and found Yuuri sitting at the island with a cup of tea in front of him, a sketchbook under his hand. “I could’ve picked you up from the train station.” Yuri rolled his eyes as he grabbed a bottle of juice from the fridge, walking over to sit next to Yuuri.

“You know I like walking, it’s fine.”

“I know, but, you hardly ever make the trip home, you don’t have to take the extra 45 minutes when you could have me get you and have you be here in 10.” Yuuri pauses his sketching to look up at Yuri, his glasses slipping down his nose.

“Oh stop, I call you almost everyday, and I see the old man far more than I need to.” Yuri sips at the juice in his hands before setting the bottle on the counter.

“So, What’s new with you? How did the signing go on Tuesday? Vitya didn’t tell me much.” Yuuri sipped at his tear, making Yuri laugh when the steam fogged his glasses momentarily.

“It was good, kinda boring. I hate going along to those things but Beka said he wanted me there since it was our only shared day off this week.”

“Well, you guys have been making an effort to spend more of your free time together. I understand him not wanting to let you out of his sight.” Yuuri said, one eyebrow raised.

“Oh stop, we’ve talked about it, a lot, we’re working through it. I don’t need you reminding me about it.” Yuri groaned, resting his head against his hands on the counter.

“No, that wasn’t what I meant..” He ran a soothing hand over Yuri’s back like he’d been doing since Yuri was much smaller. “Ok it kinda was, but, I’m proud of you, you’ve been trying real hard to be better for him and I’m sure he appreciates it.”

‘Uh huh.” Yuri grunted, looking out from under his hair at Yuuri.

“Vitya told me that JJ met someone at the signing.” Yuuri went back to sipping his tea as Yuri sat up, taking another gulp of juice.

“Yeah, some girl. He’s a fucking idiot, he’s fallen completely head over heels for her and they’ve only been on one date. He doesn’t even know who she is! She could still be some crazy stalker for all we know about her. He just likes her cause she’s pretty and canadian.” Yuri grimaces as he looks over at Yuuri, continuing with his rant despite the knowing smile that Yuuri wears. “Like that is enough to go on. He says he thinks she might be the ‘One’ or whatever. He couldn’t possibly know that after one date, that’s just crazy talk. He has idea what kind of person she is, not really. She could end up being a creepy stalker who only dates him to steal his shit to sell on the internet. He met her at a goddamn fan signing!”

“Yuratchka…” Yuri looks over and groans.

“Nope, whatever you’re thinking...no.”

“I just want you to think about what you just said, and maybe think about how you feel when you saw JJ with this girl.” Yuuri places a gentle hand on Yuri’s before he set his tea down. “I know that you insist that you had absolutely no feelings for JJ when the two of you slept together, but, I think that maybe you might be wrong, dear.”

“I am NOT jealous.” Yuri insisted looking over at Yuuri. “I don’t have feelings for JJ, I can’t.”

“I’m not saying you’re in love with him, kotik. I’m just saying that what the two of you did...you usually have to have some sort of feeling there. And I think that you might be jealous at the prospect of JJ being with someone else.”

Yuri lets Yuuri’s words rattle around his head, pulling up the feelings of hatred he had when he had watched JJ and Isabella. He let his mind wander back, for the first time, to that terrible day two months ago. He tried to look past the heartbreak and longing that clouded his head at the time, tried to focus on what he was thinking about JJ as the man touched him, kissed him. He felt tears springing into his eyes as the feelings washed over him, like they had been released from a floodgate. Fuck, he was attracted to JJ. He had feelings, however small, for JJ. Fuck.

“Shit.” Yuri said, rubbing at his eyes. “I can’t. Nope. I can’t. What the fuck is wrong with me?”

“There is nothing wrong with you.” Yuuri said, rubbing his back again, clearly trying to be supportive while giving Yuri space to deal with his feelings.

“But, I love Beka. How can I have f...fee...feelings” Yuri choked the word out “for JJ?”

“Because love isn’t reserved for just one person at one time, love. Just because you have feelings for JJ, and you’ve figured that out, doesn’t diminish the love you feel for Otabek. You have a big heart, it is capable of all kinds of love.”

“But, for JJ?...how could I have feelings for him?”

“What you have with Otabek is beautiful. I truly believe that you two are soulmates, you fit together like two halves of a whole. But, you guys got together when you were really young. You’ve only ever been with each other. I’m not surprised that you developed feelings for someone else, even if it’s just that subconsciously you want to understand that your feelings for Otabek are so much bigger, so much more special. I’m even less surprised that it ended up being JJ, I know you two insisted that you hated each other for years. But, I could see that you thought he was attractive and he thought you were attractive.”

“Sure, objectively! Objectively JJ has a nice face, and a nice body...but I..I can’t have _feelings_ for him. That just isn’t right.”

“You can’t really control who you develop feelings for, Kotik.” Yuuri smiled at Yuri as he got up off his stool, going around to start pulling out the ingredients for dinner. “Want to help me make the pirozhki dough?” Yuri looked deep in thought but he nodded, getting up to wash his hands.

He grabbed his apron from behind the pantry door, handing Yuuri his own before pulling it over his head and tying it. He pulled his hair back into a low ponytail as he grabbed ingredients from Yuuri, slowly measuring them out one by one. Viktor got home just as they were placing the Katsudon Pirozhki into the oven. His silver hair was windblown and he leaned down to press kisses into Makkachin’s face before he walked further into the kitchen, sitting on a stool as the other two cleaned up the kitchen. Yuuri brought him a cup of tea as he went to sit next to him, pressing a gentle kiss to his mouth.

“How was work Vitya?”

“Good. I have some good news but I can’t share it with you guys until I tell the boys on Tuesday.”

“Oh come on Viktor, you know I can keep a secret. I promise not to tell Beka before you do ok?” Yuri whined, leaning on the counter opposite the two older men.

“Ok, but just because I’m super excited. I spent the entire afternoon on the phone with Otabek’s dad, and guess what we managed to set up?” Viktor’s eyes were bright with joy as he looked between the two Yuris.

“What, Viktor?” Yuri asked, rolling his eyes.

“Some friends of Otabek’s parents are setting up a huge charity show in Almaty in June, and...GOLD gets to be the headliner! There is going to be a whole bunch of smaller shows and press leading up to it as well, which means...Otabek is going to get to spend at least two weeks back home! Isn’t that great!?” Viktor said smiling, his mouth going heart-shaped.

“That is great Vitya, I’m sure Otabek will be very excited.”

Yuri knew they were right, Otabek loved being in Almaty with his family. He missed them so much while he was away. But, Yuri was wary about them all spending two whole weeks with Otabek’s family. The Altin’s and the rest of the extended family, were nosy at best and master detectives at worst. Yuri had been dreading their next trip to visit, purely because of the somewhat delicate state of his and Otabek’s relationship at the moment. He didn’t need Otabek’s mom and her backhanded compliments fucking with their progress. He looked up and noticed both Viktor and Yuuri looking expectantly at him.

“Oh, he’s going to love that Viktor. You know how much Beka misses his family while he’s here.”

“Yes, I do. But, I’m thinking you are not excited for the prospect of spending two weeks in Almaty with Otabek’s family.” Viktor said, looking at Yuri with a knowing expression.

“Most of Otabek’s family I’m fine with, I’m just worried about his mom. We’re just finally getting back to our normal routine, I don’t want that to be shaken again so soon.” Yuri wraps his arms around his stomach, why did this have to be the day where all of his feelings are getting questioned. He feels like his feet are going to disappear from beneath him, on edge feeling like he’s a jenga tower missing too many blocks that will inevitably fall.

“Hey, you and Otabek are going through a little bit of a hard time, I’ll give you that, but both of you are trying, and that’s all that matters. I’m sure he won’t let his family derail all the progress you’ve made over the last month.” After Viktor said that, the timer on the oven went off, prompting Yuuri to get up to pull out the food while Viktor and Yuri set the table.

Yuri had forgotten how nice it was to just sit and have dinner with his two pseudo parents. Not that he would ever call them that to their faces. But, it let him settle into a sense of ease that he missed sometimes. Otabek was his home, but sometimes he just wanted to make his favorite food with Yuuri, and be comforted like a kid again. He would have to make sure to come back for this more often. After their meal had finished and the table had been cleared, Viktor headed up to his study to finish up some work and Yuuri grabbed the car keys to drive Yuri to the train station. Yuri could feel that Yuuri wanted to say something but he held himself back until they had already pulled out of Viktor and Yuuri’s street.

“So, I think that you need to talk to Otabek about what you figured out today.”

“I know.”

“I know you, kotik. I know that right now you’re imagining doomsday scenarios in your head, but, believe me it won’t be like that. Otabek loves you so much, and I find it a little hard to believe that he has no inclination towards your feelings for JJ. He’s even better at reading you than I am and I could tell plain as day. I think you should take it as a good sign that he probably has figured it out and is letting you figure it out for yourself before asking you about it. He trusts you enough to know that you’ll come to him when you do figure it out for yourself.” Yuuri adjusts his hands on the steering wheel as they drive down the quiet streets towards the train.

“Not that I deserve that trust.” Yuri gripes, looking out the window with a somber expression.

“Maybe you don’t right now, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t giving it to you. Just, talk to him ok? I think he will react better than you think he will.” The car pulled to a stop, Yuri could see the train stop on his left as he gripped his backpack in his lap. Yuuri had sent him with a care package of pirozhki for Otabek since he had needed to stay in the city for band practice tonight.

“Ok, I’ll talk to him when I get home.”

“Good. Ok, I love you, kotik. Don’t ever forget that.” Yuuri leaned over and wrapped his arms around Yuri. Yuri let himself get lost in the embrace for a few seconds before he shoved him off.

“Alright, alright, don’t suffocate me Katsudon.” He opened the door and got out, adjusting his bag on his back before sticking his head back into the car. “I guess I love you too.”

Yuuri just smiled and nodded as Yuri closed the door with a soft impact, turning and walking towards the train station. He heard Yuuri pulling away as he walked up to the platform, checking the time and sitting on a bench when he saw that he had 5 minutes until his train was going to be there. To keep his thoughts from coming up with creative new reasons as to why it was a horrible idea to talk to Otabek, he pulled up Bread Kittens on his phone, getting lost in the game until his train pulled up. He jumped on and settled into a seat, resigning himself that when he got home he would talk to Otabek.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Yuri shook out his shoulders as he pulled his bag off in the entryway of their apartment, sliding off his shoes and hanging up his jacket. He hears Otabek first before he sees his head pop out of the kitchen.

“Hey, how was dinner back home?” Otabek looks tired but alert, a smile on his face.

“It was good, I forgot how much I missed Katsudon’s cooking.” Yuri said as he grabbed his backpack, walking past Otabek into the kitchen to set it on the counter. “I have some pirozhki for you by the way.” He said pulling them out of the bag and setting them on the counter, where Otabek immediately grabbed to container.

“Oh! Awesome! I hadn’t eaten anything yet and I was trying to figure out what I could make for dinner with one banana, some yogurt and a can of tomato soup. Since that is all that is in our fridge. We really need to go grocery shopping.” Otabek said, opening the container and chowing down, letting out a little moan around the food. “Damn, Yuuri can cook.”

“I know. And yeah we probably should go tomorrow morning, I don’t think we have any other time this week to go.” He walked over and leaned against Otabek’s side as he ate, letting out an appreciative sigh when his free hand came up to run through Yuri’s hair, smoothing it from where his beanie had left strands sticking up.

“Ok, sounds like a date then. Morning grocery run on a Saturday, how domestic of us.” Otabek smiled, as he set down the now empty container, pressing his lips to Yuri’s forehead.

“I know, we’ll have to do something to counteract it, or the balance will be completely off.” Yuri said smirking.

“Of course. Let me know when you think of it.”

“Hey...could we talk about something?” Yuri asked, looking at the hem of Otabek’s shirt to avoid having to look him in the eye.

“Always, Zhanym. What’s up?” Otabek’s hand settled against his lower back, rubbing soothing circles into Yuri’s hip.

“Could we go sit? I think that will be better.” Yuri ran his hand up and down his arm, feeling his own nervous energy.

“Of course.” They moved into their living room, sitting on the couch. Yuri pulled up his legs and sat cross legged facing Otabek.

“Ok, so, I...fuck I don’t really know how to say this.” Yuri said making sure that he kept his eyes from dropping to his hands.

“Ok, you’re making me a little nervous, love.” Otabek said, a wary look in his eyes.

“I know, I’m sorry. It’s just gonna take me a minute to get this out ok?” Yuri said taking a deep breath. “Can you not try to say anything until I tell you I’m done?” Otabek just nodded reaching to grab Yuri’s hand between both of his own. It comforted Yuri, knowing that they were in this together. He would say it, and Otabek would react...however he reacted and then they could work through it.

“So, I was talking with Yuuri today, and he made me realize something...and we promised each other to always be honest and say how we are feeling so I need to tell you what I figured out.” Yuri took a deep breath, ok, no turning back now. “I think I might have feelings for JJ, or at the very least be attracted to him. That doesn’t mean I love you any less, because I love you so much it hurts, zolotse. But, I think I have feelings for him. I don’t love him, and I am not planning on acting on these feelings. I just want you to know, because I think this changes what happened a lot. I don’t know if he had feelings for me, I don’t think I really want to know if he did or does. Because all I care about it moving forward with you...I figured this out because I realized, through Yuuri’s help, that I was jealous of JJ and Isabella. I didn’t like seeing them together. But, I will admit that I think him finding her will be really good for us. What I feel for him is nothing more than an infatuation, and it doesn’t even come close to what I feel for you. But, I thought you needed to know that.” Yuri, trailed off, avoiding looking at Otabek’s face, noticing that his eyes had shifted to stare at the hem of Otabek’s shirt. “Ok, I’m done.”

He felt one of Otabek’s warm hands settle on his jaw and tilt his head up to look into Otabek’s eyes. He couldn’t quite read Otabek’s expression, but he could tell he wasn’t angry.

“I’m really proud of you for telling me that.” Otabek started with, his thumb running over Yuri’s cheekbone, leaving behind a pleasant trail of warmth “And, I had kind of figured already. What...what you and JJ did, doesn’t really happen if there are no feelings there. Especially in regards to you. Yura, you’d never been with anyone until you’d met me, you hadn’t even had any childhood crushes. I remember back when we were still just friends you told me you thought you’d never be with anyone because you just weren’t attracted to anyone. I guess that’s why it hurt so much that you and JJ slept together, because I knew that in some small part of your heart you would have to be harboring feelings for him. I don’t know about JJ, or what his feelings are. He’s always been better at hiding them from me than you. But, you’re right it doesn’t matter. Because, we’re together, and we love each other. Am I happy that you have feelings for my best friend? No. Not at all. I think it’s why I’m having such a hard time having you two anywhere near each other.” Otabek sighed taking a deep breath as he looked into Yuri’s eyes. “But, now that we have all this out in the open, we can work past it. I can work past my insecurities about you and him, and you can work past your feelings for him.”

“That’s all I want, just to move forward. I feel like we’ve been stuck for the last few weeks.”

“We have; and I think that is because you hadn’t realized your feelings yet. But, I have to say one thing Yuri. If you ever cheat on me again, be that with JJ, or with someone else, I don’t think I could forgive you. Once is a mistake, but twice? I couldn’t handle that.” Otabek’s voice was deep and serious, his eyes gauging Yuri for his response. Yuri just leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Otabek’s waist, burying his face in his chest.

“I know. I’m not going to ever do that to you again. Never. I promise.” He feels Otabek’s arms circling him, his breathing even in his chest.

“Ok. how about we get into our pajamas, cuddle up on the couch, and watch a movie?” Otabek said, clearly an invitation for Yuri to move past the conversation and onto lighter subjects. Yuri just nodded his head, getting up off the couch and offering his hand to Otabek.

They quickly pulled on sweats and tshirts, Yuri also stopping to pull his hair into a bun. He walked back out into the living room and found that Otabek had pulled their comforter off their bed and laid it out on the couch. There were two empty wine glasses set on the table, alongside a bag of Yuri’s favorite low calorie popcorn. He smiled lightly as Otabek walked out from the kitchen, carrying an opened bottle of their favorite wine.

“There, can’t have an overly domestic movie night without some wine.” Otabek said pouring it into the glasses, setting the bottle on the table as he lifted the glasses, handing one to Yuri as he walked to sit next to Otabek on the couch. “To growth, and being honest with each other.” Otabek said as they clinked their glasses together. Yuri took a small sip, loving how the fruity taste settled over his taste buds. “Ok, get over here.” Otabek said leaning back against the couch, his free arm, coming up to rest on the back of the couch, and invitation for Yuri to snuggle in close. Which he did, carefully sipping his wine as he laid his legs out on the couch, leaning his head against Otabek’s shoulder, his arm hugging Yuri close.

“Mmm I love you.” Yuri said, leaning to press a kiss to Otabek’s cheek.

“Love you too.” Otabek smiled down at him, grabbing the remote from the couch arm after setting his glass on the table next to him. “Alright, horror movie? Romcom? What are you in the mood for, Kitten?”

“You pick.” Yuri said, snuggling further into Otabek pulling the blanket to cover them both.

“Captain America the Winter Soldier, it is then.” Yuri laughed, and rolled his eyes, turning to raise an eyebrow at Otabek.

“Yes, for the millionth time, fine. You just want to watch it because you have such a hardon for Chris Evans.”

“What can I say, i got a thing for blonds.” Otabek says smirking as he presses a gently kiss to Yuri’s lips. “No one can beat you in my books though.”

“Good.” Yuri smiled settling back against Otabek as the movie started, handing Otabek his wine glass when he was finished. He just cuddled closer, letting his head drop into Otabek’s lap, smiling as Otabek absentmindedly ran his finger through Yuri’s hair, pulling out the binder that held it into a bun. Yeah, they were working it out, together. Just like they should. Yuri was still worried about the prospect of visiting Otabek’s family, and the thought of going on the Double date with JJ and Isabella tomorrow, but he felt better about both knowing that Otabek would be there with him for every step.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, you can find me at scarletwitchy on tumblr. I always love to hear what you all think, so please let me know if you have any ideas about this universe. Thanks for reading!


End file.
